


A Devilish Christmas Carol

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Chloe gets injured while shopping for ChristmasShe comes in and out between dreams and realityBut can she separate them?What is really happening?And who is the red haired woman?Chloe needs to take actionChloe need to take a decisionChloe will received a special gift for Christmas





	1. Red haired head

**Author's Note:**

> I really love A Christmas Carol by Dickens  
> I always read it or watch movies based on it during my Chistmas holiday  
> So, why not writing a short fanfic inspired by this novel?  
> Hope you will enjoy my efforts.  
> And, of course, forgive my mistakes

Chloe signed the last report and threw the pen into the bin in front of her desk.  
Nothing went well that day: Pierce was cross with her for an unknown reason (or for a too well-known reason, to be honest) and obliged her to finish all the paperwork before leaving the office, Lucifer didn’t show up to help her, too busy with some not better specified party at Lux to organize and Dan had forgotten to buy the only gift Trixie had underlined to want for Christmas. 

“What’s wrong with the men in my life?” she muttered at herself, exasperated, grabbing her beg and stood up.  
From his office, Pierce shouted out loud “Decker!”  
Chloe rolled her eyes out “Will this nightmare end today?”,  
Ella joined her in that moment, her lab glass on the top of her head “Bad day, Decker, right?”  
“You can barely imagine. Alone all day long, boring paper to sign, a lot still do to for Christmas and the gift for Trixie not bought yet.”  
Ella’s eyes danced: “You sound like Lucifer”  
Chloe realized that, if shocked or amused she couldn’t say  
Pierce called her again.  
Ella shivered at that sound “And it seems the new hobby of our lieutenant is tormenting you.”  
Chloe smiled a little “I knew this could happen. But it will end sooner or later”  
Ella smiled her back:” Hope sooner than later. In the meantime, Decker, run away from this place and enjoy your time. I’ll have your back with Pierce: you know, the lab tests, the crime scene, the guns, the bullets, blaaaa…..blaaaa….blaaaaaaaa”  
Ella gestured in front of herself, moving her head according to her words: Chloe couldn’t stop laughing at her mate, so lovely and smart.  
The detective hugged the small brown girl:” Love you Ella, thanks. See you tomorrow”  
Chloe left the building while her name echoed in the air

The mall was overcrowded, as she had expected, but she tried to slow down and relax a little bit, while searching the doll Trixie had been dreaming of for months.  
She stumbled in some children queuing up to sit down on Santa Claus lap, whispering their desires in his ear and having a picture taken.  
She stopped in front of them, wondering when was the last time she had brought Trixie to Santa. Or when they had gone out for some shopping for Christmas. Or just for eating an ice cream or watching a movie.  
“This damn job is stealing my life “she found herself thinking, as happened quite often, recently.

It had started after Pierce had proposed her to coordinate the detectives pool in the precinct, cutting her time on the street, her working hours and significantly increasing her salary.  
“You would spend more time with your daughter and have her more relaxed as you would have a less risky job” he had told her.  
In theory, the best solution in the world. But….there were some buts, of course. And the biggest one was to stop her partnership with her civilian consultant.  
Pierce had been clear on that: “you will not need him anymore, Decker. And he is a distraction for you: you risk having your career in danger because of him”  
Chloe had tried to explain that working with Lucifer was making her a better detective day after day, but the lieutenant had not changed his mind.  
“Of course, he wants Lucifer out” Dan had commented when Chloe had told him about the new job.  
“Of course? “Chloe had replied  
“Oh Chlo, come on, you are too smart as a detective not to see what lies behind Pierce’s offer” Dan had laughed at her.  
Yes, she was perfectly aware of that. But she was trying to ignore it, because facing the situation would require taking a decision. A hard decision she was not ready to take.

A gunshot made Chloe stopped her trail of thoughts.  
Instinctively, her hands reached the gun in her bag out and she found herself kneeling on the floor, gun in front of her, ready to act.

From her position, she could see a tall man some just some meters away from her, on the other side of the huge mall: he had a gun in one hand and was grabbing a little boy with the other.  
The child was scared to death and this made Chloe furious: but she had to stay calm and focus on the situation.  
She was to move a little closer, when someone caught her attention: Maze was just behind the man and was moving her mouth and fingers to send her a message.  
Chloe nodded and take a step backwards, looking around for a way out.  
“We can go out through that door” a whisper made her startled  
Turning her head around, she spotted a red haired girl close to her legs: their gaze met and Chloe immediately knew they had a chance.  
Silently, while Maze kept the man under control, Chloe managed to have as much people as possible out of the mall.  
When the last lady was out, Chloe raised on her feet, her gun firmly in front of her  
“LAPD here: put the gun down and raise your hands”  
The man turned around to stare at her, the gun still in his hands.  
“Put the gun down and raise your hands”  
The man stepped closer to her while Maze was throwing at him.  
He was on the ground with her on his back, blocking his hands.  
“Ehi Chlo, we got it” She spoke out loud, waiting for her friends’ reply.  
Maze raised her head only when she heard someone called out for a doctor, a chill across her spine.  
Getting closer, she could see a blonde-haired head on the floor, a blood stain enlarging there.  
Maze knelt down and grabbed Chloe’s hand: “Decker, damm you, don’t dare to die. Don’t dare to leave us alone. I have even bought a gift for you, so do not dare to do anything else that showing us the badass you are”

Chloe slowly regained consciousness, her head exploding, her lips cracking  
She pressed the button on her hands to call a nurse to have some water and immediately she heard a light footfall.  
“You are back, Chloe. We have been waiting for you” the sound of that voice soothed Chloe and made her relax.  
“What’s happened?” Chloe asked, forcing the words through her aching throat  
“You suffered from a severe internal hemorrhage. You were smart enough to realize that and call for help before fainting. Now you have just to take rest and you will recover soon”  
Chloe frowned at those words “I didn’t have a hemorrhage. I was injured while arresting a man in a mall” she said, a little bit unsecure.  
The nurse stroked her hand gently: “A dream due to the anesthesia, dear. Now try to sleep”  
Chloe raised her eyes to the nurse, meeting her sweet smile and …her ginger red hair.  
“You….look familiar” she commented, already falling back to sleep  
The nurse smiled “You will see”


	2. Where is your husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is not well  
> 2 men clash for her  
> Just one really cares of her  
> Ginger haired ladies can be dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter....hope you like it  
> It is demanding to keep the story together as I want to write the finale...but I have to ver the different steps.  
> Be gentle with my many mistakes: I'm very tired in these days

It had been a hell of month in the precinct.  
3 teenagers got killed in 2 different crimes: Pierce had decided to assign both the cases to Chloe, putting as much pressure as possible on her, despite the real personal interest he had for her.  
Chloe had worked literally day and night to capture the 2 murders, saving just some hours to spend with Trixie.  
Lucky her, Maze and Linda had been always available to take care of her child and Ella had supported her working as hard as possible to help her solve the crime.  
Not to mention Lucifer, who had still had her back, despite all the attempts of Marcus to keep him apart after they ended up together. Lucifer was not pleased, of course, but he was always there for her, as he could not do anything else. But her secret greatest fear was him giving up in the end.  
But for the moment, Lucifer had went on bringing her a mug of coffee when she had felt so sleepy to stop even breathing, or serving one of his omelette to prevent her from starving or gently stroking her neck and shoulders when the pain and tension had brought her on her breaking point.  
It was Lucifer the first who had noted something strange in her paler face, in her thinner figure, in the sudden pain she had tried to hide from everyone.

“Detective-his dulcet tone always cheered her up-you look exhausted. Why don’t you go home for tonight? At least, just for tonight. Would you like me to drive you home, cooking for you and your spawn and leave you sleep with Trixie?”  
“Lucifer, all in the precinct are exhausted and would like to have a break, to spend more time at home, with their families. But these crimes are too hideous to be ignored. I’ll take my time at the end of the investigations.” She tried to sound strong and with everything under control, but when her eyes met her consultant’s deep dark gaze, she couldn’t do anything else to cover her face with her hands and give up.  
“Ok, drive me home, Mr Morningstar”  
Lucifer grinned and stood up “I’ll be out the precinct in 5 minutes”

Lucifer walked in the car park towards his Corvette when Pierce reached him out.  
“Lucifer, what are you doing?”  
“Taking my car and driving home considering it is late and I have a night club to take care of?” Lucifer smiled at the Lieutenant, playing his “I’m Lucifer bloody Morningstar and you have to deal with it” role  
“Don’t be that way with me Lucifer. I’m not interested in it. “  
“Oh, really? Such a pity-Lucifer smile faded.  
“Look, I don’t like wasting time, energy and words: so I’ll be very clear with you.  
Don’t interfere with Decker’s job. Don’t interfere with her career. Don’t interfere with her.  
I know your feelings for her, but you know her feelings for me: you had you chance and you ruined it.  
So, step back and leave Chloe live her life”  
Lucifer felt all the flames of Hell coming to his eyes: he couldn’t stand Marcus. In the beginning, he had liked him. But then the Lieutenant had started coming closer to the Detective. Too closer. And she seemed to reciprocate.  
His jealousy, his anger resurfaced each time he thought of them together and he couldn’t do anything else that see them day after day.  
But this time, it was different, so Lucifer deeply inhaled, trying to calm down and stared at the other man  
“Lieutenant, listen: what is between you, the Detective and me is not under discussion now  
I’m really worried about her: she is not well, haven’t you noted that?”  
Pierce frowned: “She is just tired, she is working hard”  
Lucifer shook his head: “She is not just simply tired. She is getting thinner and thinner, every day paler than the previous one. And that face she makes sometimes, when she thinks nobody can see her…she is in pain. Trust me, there something wrong with her”  
“You are really pathetic, just pretending you care for her. She is tired, nothing more than this”.  
Lucifer was to reply, but Marcus turned around “We have finished, Lucifer. Go home: Decker will work a lot.  
I’ll drive her home when we have finished. See you tomorrow”  
Lucifer clenched his fists and growled “Stupid man. Hope nothing happen to her or I’ll take care of you personally”

Chloe opened her eyes slowly, discovering herself covered in sweat, her abdomen aching.  
She felt very tired, despite the fact she had slept all night long.  
A strong hand grabbed her arm “Chloe, are you fine?”  
She blinked: that was Pierce, of course, she had spent the night at his home.  
But she had expected…something different. Someone different  
“No, I’m really not. May I have the day off? “her voice was so weak to shock even herself  
“Come to the office later: I need my best detective there” He replied quickly.  
Chloe barely realized when he left the flat, too exhausted to keep her eyes open.  
She woke up when her mobile rang: Marcus was checking if she was on her way to the precinct.  
“I’m coming” she replied with difficulties, then tried to stand up, but her legs betrayed her.  
And when she noted her jeans soaked in blood, she knew she couldn’t wait any longer, her physical strength quickly leaving her.  
She dialed in a number on her mobile, able to whisper only “Run” before fainting.

Dan reached the hospital as quick as possible, Ella at his heels.  
They spotted the stocky frame of Pierce in the reception and came closer.  
“Ehi, Lieutenant, what happened? How is Chloe?  
Marcus looked at both of them “I don’t know much more, just she probably had an internal hemorrhage and she needs a surgical procedure”  
Dan stared at him:” You don’t know much more. But you were with Chloe, weren’t’ you? I mean, I sew you yesterday leaving the precinct together. So..”  
Ella stopped him, grabbing his arm and walked away along the isle, to reach the physician who was gesturing at them.  
“How is she?” Ella asked, while Dan and Marcus reached her out.  
The physician removed the mask and gloves, revealing a pretty female face, a mild smile on her lips.  
“Where is her husband?” she told them in reply, looking around  
“Her husband?” Dan and Ella looked at each other and then turned to Marcus who did not reply, clearly not very pleased by the question.  
“The man who had driven her to the hospital and almost killed a couple of nurses because they were rude with her” the woman went on. Then, looking over Dan’s shoulder, she pointer her finger out “Her husband”  
They turned back, just to face a pale, tired Lucifer, in one of his expensive suit, partially covered by blood.  
Marcus growled “He is not her husband. And I’m her fiancée”  
Oh, well…so you can provide me with some details to better define the diagnosis and the future measures. Have you noted anything strange over the past days?”  
“She looked tired, but with her job and being a single parent..”  
She nodded a little and then looked at Lucifer.  
“She was getting tired very quickly and she is a really damn workaholic, she has an incredible stamina for a human being. She was pale and lost weight, even though I forced her to eat. And she was in pain: she pressed her hands against her belly when she thought to be alone and I have seen her biting her lower lip as for a sudden struggle. I wish I had done more”  
“You have done enough Morningstar. You can go now”  
Marcus almost shouted at him, anger and jealousy filling his voice. Lucifer nodded: Chloe did not deserve that pathetic moment. Just, he did not understading what the detective could find in such a rude, unpleasant man. But he had no right there: it was her choice. And he had done so much the give her free will back that he just had to accept her decision. And it didn't matter he was the one she had called when in need: it simply meant she trusted him and considered him a friend. But the doctor stopped him:” As it seems you are the only one able to give me details on Mrs Decker’s status, I’ll ask you to stay to help me fill in the medical report. He rest of you-she went on gesturing to the other 3-, can wait here”

Some hours later, it was already dark outside, a nurse reached the small group sleeping in the reception and gently stroked Lucifer’s arm  
“Come with me, Mr Morningstar”  
Lucifer panic increased immediately “is she fine?”  
The nurse smiled “We think she can be better with someone she loves around her”  
“Oh, understand. In this case, call her fiancée or her ex-husband. I’m just her consultant”  
The nurse gave him a look he supposed she reserved for a child when he did not catch the obvious things.  
“She was in need and in pain and she called you. And you are the only one who noted she was not well…so…pretty sure she wants to see you”  
Lucifer followed her to the detective’s room and sit down close to the bed.  
“It is becoming a boring habit, Detective” he whispered in her ear when he bent over there to kiss her head.

The night went on with Chloe regaining consciousness to lose it immediately after few seconds.  
Lucifer never left her side, never left his eyes away from her, playing with the bullet necklace he had given her as a birthday gift.  
The doctor came from time to time to check Chloe and to bring him a mug of coffee, a slice of cake or a blanket.  
“You really love her” she suddenly told him while registering Chloe’s vital signals  
Lucifer, caught out of guard, heard himself replying “Yes, I do. A lot”

Chloe opened her eyes, one word on her lips: “Lucifer”. But he was not around  
She couldn’t remember where she was and why her head hurt so much  
“Take a pain killer: it will help you”  
A red ginger hair nurse was giving her a pill and a glass of water.  
Slowly, Chloe remembered: the hemorrhage, the hospital, the nurse.  
“Who is Lucifer? “the nurse asked  
Good question, Chloe told herself: who is Lucifer and what did he still mean for her?  
“Has he not visited me, right?”  
The nurse smiled: of course he had not visited her. He had supported her, but nothing more than this. She had no right to ask him more. She had to refocus on Marcus, as she had chosen him . It was really time to move on. Or to try. Or, at least, to pretend to.  
“You can call me if you need anything, dear: I’ll be at my desk”  
Chloe touched her head: she was boiling and her throat ached. She put her hand around her neck, to check if an infusion line was placed there. And she found it: around her neck, she was wearing Lucifer ‘s necklace.  
And she was sure she did not have it before fainting as well as she was sure was not a Pierce's idea. 

The nurse looked at the scene from the door and smirked,  
“Sleep, little Chloe. The ride is still long. And the coming part will be unpleasant.”


	3. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Marcus, the Sinnerman.  
> Who is telling the truth?  
> Who is lying?  
> Another shift between dreams and reality for Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter based on my personal opinion on Pierce and the interaction with Chloe and Lucifer.  
> Not my intention to spoiler, so I avoided some topics and focused on their personal relationship.  
> Some points need to be clarified and I planned to give all the details the right place in the last chapter.  
> Again don't pay attention to my mistakes  
> And thank you for your time and comments

Chloe stopped her car when the GPS signal indicated she had reached out where Pierce was.  
She looked around: of course, that was an isolated area, and the building she was in front of looked like ad abandoned church.  
She texted Dan her position and the reply what an expected “Wait for help. Don’t take action by yourself”  
Chloe swallowed: she knew she had to wait. But the Sinnerman was in that church. With Marcus. And Lucifer. And the situation was not the same as they had in the precinct some months ago. And she did not know which side Lucifer has taken.

Chloe received the news while she was preparing her daughter’s breakfast.  
Her mobile rang and she replied automatically:” Decker”  
“Lucifer had kidnapped the Sinnerman” Marcus was as direct as usual, and maybe even more as always happened when Lucifer was involved.  
She closed her eyes, her heart rate impossibly fast, her brain traying processing that sentence.  
Her worst fear had just realized: Marcus had warned her to be careful with Lucifer, because all the Sinnerman stuff seemed to have impacted him very deeply. And not for the best.  
Lucifer was so obsessed with him to go backwards to his old bad habits and start dethatching from everyone, from herself too.  
And when she had discovered he had been working to find the Sinnerman out, without involving her, she had decided it was too much.  
She had reached him out at Lux, in his penthouse, demanding answers and all the whole truth  
That truth he had hidden, now pretending to have done it on the Lieutenant’ s advice, to keep her and her daughter safe.  
Her anger had literally exploded, her voice loud and vibrating “Don’t sound pathetic, Lucifer. Marcus told you that? And then he completely changed his mind and revealed everything to me for what? Putting me and my family in danger? The truth is that he trusts me. And you simply don’t.  
I should be hurt, but I’m not even surprised: every time you seem to have understood and move a step forward, you take two steps back. I cared so much and for so long, always justified you, always forgave you. And for what? For you turning your back to me. Reverting to all your bad habits. Pushing me away day by day. And now…this.  
It is too much even for me. We have done, Lucifer. I’m not your partner any longer. I’m not asking to resign form your consultancy. Just stop working with me. And jumping in my home. And meeting me or my daughter on purpose.”  
Lucifer had tried to say something, but Chloe had barely heard his words, walking as quick as possible away from his house, wishing that was the last time she had to talk to him.  
After that day, Lucifer had worked away from the precinct, in contact with Dan and Ella and with Maze.  
Chloe had gained a bit of normality, growing closer and closer to Marcus, even though it had required more time than she had expected and she was far far away to have fix the situation with Trixie and with the rest of her tribe.  
But everything was going on well, they captured the Sinnerman and were investigating on his crimes.  
Until that phone call

Chloe shook her head, trying to clear her mind: the most probable scenario was that Lucifer had managed a deal with the Sinnerman and in return he had pretended to kidnap him to free him form the LAPD and captured Marcus who was the only one able to recognize and stop that criminal.  
So, in the end, Lucifer Morningstar was an evil liar and despite the fact she had moved on, she couldn’t stop feeling betrayed and confused and so stupid for having supported him. For having allowed her feelings to take and advance on her instincts.  
But now she had to focus on her task: stopping the Sinnerman, saving Pierce. And definitely banning Lucifer from her life.

Chloe cautiously opened the door and peered inside: it was dark and silent, and a chill run along her spine.  
She was not the one believing in those things, but she could almost breath the evil incarnated.  
She had to take action, as nothing good could cone form that situation.  
She walked along the wall, trying to capture just one clue to direct her.  
And in the end, she caught a loud voice she immediately recognized “Marcus”  
She followed the sound and reached the central isle where she could clearly see the Sinnerman standing in the middle, with a gun in his right hand. And another in his left one.  
Unfortunatly, for Chloe, the Sinnerman raised his heat in that moment. And saw her.  
“Detective Decker, you are welcome dear. We need a lady in this party: join us”

Chloe stepped closer, her guns in her hands, ready to shoot. And then they saw them on the floor.  
On the right side she could see Pierce, injured but in a good status, apparently.  
On the left side, Lucifer leaned against a marble column and when she got closer, she could see blood around him.

"Lucifer" she couldn't avoid to call him.

“Oh Detective, I’m afraid I have been a little hard with your consultant, but he is such a stubborn man and a real pain in the ass. He ruined all my plans for your precinct squad: no bomb there, no sabotage in Ms Lopez’s lab, not car accident for Detective Espinosa or Mrs Richards. And no kidnapping your Beatrice”.  
Chloe felt her breath stopped and her eyes growing in rage and horror.  
The Sinnernam laughed out loud “Oh Mr. Morningstar, you won your bet. She really believed you have been on my side to help me. She never doubted you had a different plan.”  
Chloe turned her head to Lucifer “What does it mean ,Lucifer?”  
“It means I’m the best for the undercover, detective” He replied in his usual careless style, but he had to stop, coughing heavily, blood form his mouth.  
Chloe looked at him, remembering he got missed for a week after the fake kidnapping: the Sinnerman had had enough time to beat him. To torture him. She threw that thought away: she had to make the all of them safe before checking what really had happened.

“Oh but we have also your fiancée, Detective. Lieutenant Pierce is a fierce foe, let me say. We had less time to spend together, but we had enjoyed it, right?”  
Pierce growled “I’ll kill you, you know”  
The Sinnerman smirked, then turned to Chloe  
“Detective, it is clear I’m loosing my battle: congratulations. But I’m not leaving without my prize.  
I have 2 guns and you are to give me your own, right darling?”  
Chloe put the gun on the floor and kicked it toward him  
“Wise woman. Now, I’m giving you the possibility to save yourself and one of these men: chose the on eyou want and I’ll let you go.”  
“And the other?”  
“I’ll kill him”  
Chloe swallowed: she had just to gain time until Dan and the other arrived.  
“Detective, you have just 30 seconds to decide. R I’ll kill all of you”  
Chloe looked at Lucifer and then at Marcus.  
“Ok. Chosen” she knelt close to Pierce, clearly avoiding Lucifer’s eyes.  
The Sinnerman smiled darkly “Well done, dear”  
He lowered the gun towards Marcus, focusing on Lucifer.  
But suddenly he raised the gun again, aiming for Pierce’s head.  
A shotgun broke the air: the Sinnerman fell on his back  
“What the hell…?” he muttered  
Chloe came closer, a small gun in her hand: “Surprise from the Lieutenant right ankle. So, no prize for you, today. Sorry”  
Behind her, Dan was leading the LAPD assault.

Chloe finished her statement at the precinct some hours later that day.  
She was tired, mentally and physically drained by the actions and the emotions of what had happened.  
Dan reached her at her desk: “Go, Chloe. I can finish the report on your behalf.”  
She raised her head, meeting the sincere smile of her ex “Go to the hospital, Chloe. I’ll take Trixie all the night. Don’t worry”  
Chloe stood up, kissed his forehead and left the building, reaching her car in the park.  
“Chloe” Marcus’s voice broke the silence.  
Chloe stopped, but did not turn her head: she was not ready to talk after what she had discovered about him and the Sinnerman.  
“is there anything I can do for …us?”  
Us: she did not want to talk. She did not want to think. She just wanted to know.  
“Just before you go, there is something I need to tell you: I desperately wanted to capture the Sinnerman. And I…planned to manipulate Lucifer for it. And…you are the perfect instrument. I used you. I used both of them. But, trust me, Chloe: I’m really in love with you.”  
“May we talk later, Lieutenant? I need to go to the hospital. “  
Marcus sighed listening his title from her lips. “Ok. Right. Take your time, Chloe. I understand”.

Chloe moved away, without any reply: she needed to talk to Lucifer.  
But when she sat in her car, all the tiredness she had fought away fell over her.  
She closed her eyes “Just for 5 minutes” she told herself.

“Chloe, Chloe..”  
Someone was calling her, gently stroking her arm.  
How much time had she spent in her car?  
But then, turning her head around, she realized she was in a room. A hospital room. But she was not sitting close to a bed. She was in the bed.  
“You are confused, arent’you? Don’t worry Chloe, it is normal after what you have suffered. Just take your medicine: it will help you”  
A reassuring ginger haired young woman was smiling at her:” Sleep, dear. Sleep”  
Chloe closed her eyes again.  
And skipped Lucifer hidden in the dark, looking at the nurse in disbelief “What are you doing here?”  
The young woman turned her head and smiled “I must finish my job with your detective, as my time here is running out. So, if you don’t mind, we can talk later. Oh, by the way, I missed you too, brother”


	4. It has always been you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Lucifer, Pierce, the Sinnerman.  
> Everything is taking the right place.  
> Everything is going in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me time to finish the story, also because I have modified some preexisting sections to make them work better.  
> And to be honest, I'm not sure to have covered all the points I had in mind.  
> But it works.  
> Please, read till the end, don't be misleaded by the beginning  
> And I know who Pierce is now, but I think it doesn't impact my fic.  
> Again, thank you for kudos and comm8 ents, but thank you also for your time and patience.  
> Hope you will enjoy.  
> And forgive my mistake.

Chloe turned in her bed and stretched an arm out, to hug the man sleeping on her side.  
But she found nobody.  
Surprised, she got up and left the room to look for him. A soft light from the living room caught her attention and she moved there, cautiously, along the dark and silent isle.  
She past Trixie’s room, oddly calm: when she looked into, she found it empty. But then she remembered: Trixie was spending Christmas with Dan and Charlotte, they had insisted so much to allow her and her new husband an extra free time after they honeymoon.  
She reached the living room, where Marcus was finishing the Christmas tree they had bought just one week earlier and she could see some gifts in a corner, ready to be put under the tree.  
Chloe leaned against the doorframe and looked at him, silently.  
In the end, she told herself, she had made the right choice: he was a good guy, just with his secrets and doubts, like anyone else.

She still remembered when he had reached her out on the beach, one week after they had captured the Sinnerman.  
He looked pale and lost, not with his usual rude approach. He was..softer. And he had surprised her kneeling in front of her, taking her hands firmly in his.  
“I used you, you know. There is nothing I can do to change it. And I’ll never forgive myself to have hurt you so much. But trust me Chloe, my feelings are real. Just give me a chance to prove it. You are my best detective, you recognize evidence. Just let me show you mine.”  
Not the best romantic declaration, she had to admit, but he was Marcus Pierce: everything done by the book, all roles and duties and no shenanigans.  
Chloe had smiled and Marcus has pulled her closer, kissing her passionately.

Chloe stepped back to the bedroom, she didn’t want ruin his surprise for her and laid on her right side, smiling under the blankets. She felt at ease.

 

A sudden noise woke her up.  
Chloe turned in her bed and stretched an arm out, to touch the man sleeping on her side.  
But she found nobody.  
Surprised, she got up and left the room to look for him. A soft light from the living room caught her attention and she moved there, cautiously, along the dark and silent isle.  
She past Trixie’s room, oddly calm: when she looked into, she found it empty.  
Of course, it was Christmas ‘s Eve, she was for sure around the house looking for her gifts. Dan and Charlotte had insisted a lot to have Trixie with them to allow her and her new husband an extra free time after they honeymoon. But he had looked at them almost in horror:” No Beatrice, not Christmas”  
Chloe could see muffled voices from the living room: they were quarreling as usual  
“Beatrice, no more chocolate cake, you are too heavy to stay on my shoulders for so long time”  
That typical British velvet sound that always made her smile  
“My fault: can’t remember wussies can’t do a man’s job”  
Chloe could spot Trixie in Lucifer’s arms, both of them eating candy canes, Lucifer’s hair and shirt a mess.  
But the huge Christmas tree that was dominating the room was simply stunning: Trixie was proudly grinning at the job they had done together  
“Ok, child, now the gifts”  
Trixie’s smile spread over all face when she noted her names on the majority of them.  
Then she turned to him “Lucifer”  
He looked at her, worried “Anything wrong, dear?”  
“No, just wondering….may I ask for a brother or a sister for the next year?  
“In my Father’s name no” he almost shouted  
“Shhhhhhhhhhh…you risk waking up mommy”  
Lucifer knelt in front of her “No. I mean, maybe. I don’t know. Ask your mother”  
The Devil at the foot of a child. Of her child.  
She could see that scene in front of her as it was happening in that moment.

She had sent Pierce to Hell and driven to Lux like a maniac. Lucifer had left the hospital, Maze had texted her. Maze, her crazy, damn pain in the ass roommate. Maze, her friend and the best wingmen ever.  
Chloe had stepped into the penthouse, expecting Lucifer resting in his bed.  
But she had found him on his piano, playing one mournful melody after another, like he had done after Father Frank’s death.  
She had stepped closer, just enough to note the wounds the Sinnerman’s torture had left on his body, as he was bare chested.  
“But you had left wounds on his soul” Chloe had told herself, recalling in her mind all the horrible words she had shouted at him.  
If he had thrown her out the penthouse, she would have understood and never gone back.  
“Detective. I thought you have lot of paperwork to do after this afternoon”  
Lucifer had seen her reflection on the glass over his piano  
“Dan is finishing on my behalf” she had managed to reply, but had sounded so small  
“Daniel is a good man. I like him, now. Hope I’ll say the same of Pierce in the next future.”  
“Pierce, right..Lucifer, look, I ..”  
He had stopped her “No need to explain, detective. I understood. He is your boyfriend, you trust him and you had to save him. You had done the right thing. As you always do”  
He had smiled at her in a way her heart had stopped to beat.  
“He lied to me. He lied every time. I had realized today after we had captured the Sinnerman. Pierce had used both of us. But I was so desperately looking for someone to be..special to that I hadn’t seen it. And I’d blamed you for everything. But..when the Sinnerman had told me to choose one of you, I realized he wanted to harm that one. And you were too weak for that. Piece had life vest, I was sure and with a second gun on his ankle. ”  
Lucifer had smiled again, that sad, painful smile she had seen the time he had greeted her in the hospital before Las Vegas and Candy.  
“See, Detective? you are special. Even in a situation like that you had chosen the best for everyone. You don’t need anyone to be special to. And you don’t need to apologize. People always blame me for everything happens in their life”  
The Devil’s stuff…again.  
But then, looking better at Lucifer, she had noted something different. Something missed.  
“Lucifer, your scars” she had whispered.  
He had nodded “Wings on, scars off” he had commented.  
“Seriously, Lucifer”  
He had looked at her in a strange way and them deeply inhaled, had murmured “All right”  
And her mouth had fallen open, her eyes grown round and round and her legs had betrayed her.  
She had needed half a bottle of whiskey and all the persuasive dulcet tone of Lucifer to regain her mind and listen to him all the night long, those glimmering beautiful wings wrapped around her all the time to make her feel safe and protect.

Chloe gave a final look to her family and run back to bed: she was so excited for that first Christmas together with her new family, in her new house.  
That was the beginning of her new life: she had never felt so happy in her life.

 

Chloe opened her eyes and found Maze peering on her.  
“Chloe, damn you, I was so worried. Are you ok?”  
“Maze, what..What are doing here?” Chloe was puzzled  
“I have to kick away Lucifer, Dan, Linda and Ella to spend time with you here. And, of course that asshole of your boss”  
“Am not married? “  
Maze laughed out loud: “What kind of narcotics they have given you? I want them, they work incredibly well”  
“So, not married.”  
“Nope”  
“Engaged?”  
“Oh, you are holding on the roop your Lt, who is pretty pissed off. “  
“Holding on the roop. Is Lucifer involved?”  
Maze laughed again “It is always about Lucifer”  
“Seriously Maze, what happened? I remember the mall, the thief, the shotgun. But I have dreamt of an internal hemorrhage and the Sinnerman and a fight between me, Pierce and Lucifer. And the ginger haired nurse told me I’m just confused for the surgery.”  
“The ginger haired nurse? There are no ginger haired nurse here, Chlo. I think you have dreamt of her too.  
In any case, you had a terrible hemorrhage 6 months ago. You had moved on the Lt just some weeks earlier and there was tension with Lucifer. But he saved your life.”  
“Thanks God not dying this time” Chloe commented loud  
Maze smiled “Not dying this time”  
“So I was not so sure about Pierce, after all”  
“No, you weren’t. And then we captured the Sinnerman and all the secrets were revealed”  
“And I have not decided yet, right?”  
“Right”  
“I think I have done it just now” Chloe smiled and closed her eyes again.

Maze left the room and reached Lucifer and the ginger haired nurse at Lux.  
“How is she?” The lady asked  
“Pretty well: it is Decker, in the end. Hope to have convinced her you are not real”  
The lady smiled”: I really like her. She is really a miracle”  
Lucifer shock his head “You have not told us why you are here, Azrael”  
“You know Luci, sometimes I’m not here to help people…taking their final step. Sometimes I just make them think of their life more clearly. Just to prevent mistakes they would regret at the end of their days.  
I have followed your detective for a while-Lucifer raised his eyebrow-just because I was curious to know the woman who stool my little brother’s heart.  
I like her Lucifer, a lot. And I just wanted to help her to clear her mind and her heart.”  
“And you did it?”  
“Yes, I did it”

 

Chloe opened her eyes when Trixie jumped on her bed.  
“Merry Christmas, mommy”  
“Merry Christmas monkey”  
She hugged her daughter, so glad they were still together.  
“We have prepared breakfast for you” Trixie thrilled  
” Actually, I have prepared the breakfast for the Detective, my little urchin. You have eaten 2 omelettes, one French toast with chocolate and a slice of apple cake” Lucifer’s voice came from the kitchen  
“Monkey, have you eaten all of that?” Chloe tried to sound shocked, but she was almost laughing  
Trixie looked at her “And 3 giant butter cookies”  
“See, Detective? As I told you, children are an incredible taxes burden”  
Trixie smiled at her mother “Were waiting for you in the living room to open all the gifts under the tree”  
“I’m coming”  
Chloe took a quick shower and wore a simple red dress, with the bullet necklace as ornament and walked into the living room  
Lucifer had outdone himself decorating his penthouse for Christmas, considering he did not like the celebration and he had had just a couple of days to do it.

Trixie was waiting close the tree.  
“May I open my gift, mommy?”  
“Oki, monkey. Open them”  
Chloe sat down on the table close to the fireplace, Lucifer at her back.  
“She seems pretty satisfied with her presents”  
“Lucifer, you have bought her presents for 3 Christmas, trust me. She is happy for sure”  
“And this is for you” he left a silver tray in front of her with her breakfast on and a small bunch of sunflowers. Like the fisrt time he had visited her in the hospital.  
Chloe removed the bunch, to better see it and found a small purple velvet box  
“Lucifer, what is this?”  
He tried to look surprised “I don’t know, Detective. Open it”  
Chloe opened the small box and stared at it, speechless.  
“Mommy, what is this?”  
Chloe removed the golden ring, wearing it on her finger.  
“Lucifer, I don’t know what to say”  
He smiled “Maybe Thank you?”  
She laughed “Yes, right, thank you”.  
“Mommy, have you seen it? You can read your name and Lucifer’s in the ring”  
Chloe looked at the ring: Trixie was right: the ring was formed by their names together.  
It had clearly been hand made on demand for her  
Lucifer took her hand in his and kissed the ring gently.  
“Understood?”  
Chloe smiled “Yes. This is your Consort’s ring. My ring”  
“Yes, Detec..Chloe. Your ring. It is you the Devil’s consort. It has always been you”


End file.
